Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (rewrite)
by trishathetrashywriter
Summary: This is a rewrite of the movie based on my misunderstandings from when I first watched the movie as a child.
1. Chapter 1

"I checked this out weeks ago 'cause the library forbidded light reading," said Hermione. Light reading was when you used a lantern to read because it was too dark.

"This... is light," said Ron referring to the daylight.

Hermione glared at him before opening the book.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when a large, strange man broke into the shack the Dursleys and Harry were staying at.

He told Harry that he was a wizard, and Petunia told him how his parents really died.

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!" said Harry angrily.

"A car crash? A car crash? Lillian James Potter? It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" said Hagrid.

Was that his mother's full name?


	3. Chapter 3

Later a goblin showed them the vault.

"Lump, please," said the goblin.

Hagrid misunderstood and handed him a lamp.

"Key please," said the goblin.

Hagrid handed him a key.

He opened the vault and there was a ton of gold.


	4. Chapter 4

Later everyone was having a feast except Hermione, who was crying in the girl's bathroom, when all of a sudden, Professor Quirrel burst through the doors.

"Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!"

The Great Hall went silent.

"For all you want to know." he said before passing out.

Everyone started panicking.


	5. Chapter 5

Later Neville lost control of his broom and ended up hanging on a statue at the edge of the castle, then on a lamp, then finally landed on the ground. As Madam Hooch took him away to have his broken arm mended, his remembrall lay on the ground. Harry's rival, Draco Malfoy, took it. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." said Malfoy with a smirk.

Harry hated the word "ass". It was so unsophisticated, especially for an upper class guy like Malfoy.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Give it here, Malfoy," said Harry walking over to him.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

Malfoy got on his broom and took off.

"How about La Root?" said Malfoy.

La Root was the name of one part of the castle.

"What's the matter, Potter? Fit beyond your reach?" said Malfoy.

Harry got on his broom.

"Harry, no way. You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly." said Hermione.

Harry took off.

"What... an... idiot." said Hermione.

Malfoy tossed the remembrall repetitively as Harry flew over to him.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" said Harry.

"Is that so?" said Malfoy, still tossing it.

Harry lunged toward it and Malfoy spinned upside down.

"Have it your way then."

He threw it to the window of the castle.

Harry chased the remembrall and caught it just before it hit the window.

McGonigall looked up and saw him.

Harry tossed it to his left hand.

McGonigall stood up and took off her glasses.

Harry waved the remembrall in the air as his classmates cheered and ran over to him.

Harry ran to them.

"Well done, Harry."

"That was wicked, Harry!"

"Harry Potter!" yelled McGonigall.

Harry turned around.

"Follow me." she said.

She lead him away.


	6. Chapter 6

Little did Harry know, this skill would come in handy near the end of the year.

They entered a room with flying keys.

"Interesting. I've never seen bugs like these." said Hermione.

"They're not bugs. They're keys." said Ron. "And I'll bet one of them fits that door."

They walked until they noticed a broomstick floating in front of them.

"I don't know." said Harry.

Ron and Hermione walked over to the door but Harry stayed behind.

"Strange." he said as he stroked the broom.

"Alohamora!" he heard Ron say.

The door remained shut.

"Well." said Ron turning around. "It was worth a try."

"Ugh! What are we going to _do_? There must be a thousand keys up there." said Hermione.

"We're looking for a big old-fashioned one. Probably rusty at the handle." said Ron.

"There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!" said Harry pointing to it.

He looked nervously at the key, then back at his friends.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It's too simple." said Harry.

"Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape could catch on that ole broomstick you can. You're the youngest seeker of the century!"

Harry grabbed the broom and got on it. He began shooting keys and they started chasing him.

"This complicates things a bit." said Ron.

Harry slowly took off, shooing keys.

He chased the key and caught it.

"Catch the key!" he yelled as he threw it to Hermione.

She ran to the door with Ron.

Ron turned his head.

"Hurry up!" Ron told Hermione.

Hermione turned her head then faced the door again.

She unlocked the door and went through with Ron. Ron looked back again and Harry flew through the doorway.

They closed the door and the keys started crashing into the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up in a hospital bed. The last thing he remembered was passing out after defeating Professor Quirrel, who had really been hiding Lord Voldemort in his turban, and retrieving the sorcerer's stone.

He was bandaged. He put on his glasses, and sat up. He smiled— there were cards and candy all over. Dumbledore approached him.

"Good afternoon, Harry. Ah. Tokens from your admirers?"

"Admirers?" said Harry.

"What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows."

They both smiled.

"Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs."

"Ron was here? Is he alright? What about Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Fine. They're both just fine." Dumbledore reassured him.

"But, what happened to the Stone?" said Harry.

"Relax, dear boy. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around." said Dumbledore.

"But Flamel, he'll die, won't he?" said Harry.

Dumbledore sat on the bed. "He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die." said Dumbledore.

"How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror, and the next..."

"Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me thats saying something."

They both smiled again.

"Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean, that Voldemort can never come back?" said Harry.

"Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrel couldn't bear to have you touch him?" said Dumbledore.

Harry shook his head.

"It was because that you love her. She sacrificed herself for you. And that kind of act leaves a mark."

Harry touched his scar.

"No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin." explained Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Love, Harry. Love." said Dumbledore.


End file.
